Snow and Ice
by Silver Andante
Summary: "Apa-kau-bilang, nona-midget!" "Tuan-berkepala-jeruk-yang-terhormat." "Kau mencari masalah dengan orang baru lagi, Kurosaki?" "Yo, Toushiro!" Keberangkatan Rukia menuju kota Karakura dan pertemuannya dengan dua orang. AU/OOC/Crack Pair
1. Prolog

Ini fic pertamanya ya-chan, ya-chan hanya _penulis amatir_ yang nekad bikin cerita. Ya-chan gak punya bakat jadi _Author / Doujinka_. Maaf kalau para senpai merasa tidak nyaman membaca cerita ya-chan, silahkan keluar menuju pintu toilet (?).

**Don't Like, Don't Read!!**

Oh ya, Salam kenal ya Minna-san~!! ^^

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Snow and Ice © Sayaka Ozaki (a.k.a Ya-chan)

**WARNING: GAJE Super Duper Hyper Tinggi!!!**

Let's Go Read! Enjoy Please…

* * *

..---..~o~..---..

**Snow and Ice**

..---..~o~..---..

* * *

**-****PROLOG-**

_**January**__**…**_

_Bulan dimana aku dilahirkan sebagai manusia,_

_Menjalani hidup sedimikian rupa hingga aku beranjak dewasa_

_**February**__**…**_

_Valentine,_

_Aku tak berharap, _

_Ada orang bodoh yang memberikanku sebuah coklat_

_**March**__**…**_

_Aku benci,_

_Bukan karena musim semi,_

_Karena aku terpisah dengan otou-san dan okaa-sanku pada bulan ini_

_**April**__**…**_

_Saat dimana aku sering mendapatkan kesialan!_

_Membuatku selalu terjerumus dalam masalah_

_**May…**_

_Aku teringat dengan seseorang,_

_Entah mengapa hatiku terasa sesak_

_**June**__**…**_

_Musim panas yang tak kuinginkan!_

_Membuatku merasa muak dengan perlakuan mereka!_

_**July**__**…**_

_Huh!_

_Membohongiku,_

_Hanya itu yang selalu mereka lakukan padaku!_

_**August**__**…**_

_Aku tak pernah meminta siapapun mengasihaniku,_

_Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pengecut?!!_

_**September**__**…**_

_Kami-sama!_

_Kenapa kau selalu membawaku ke dalam jurang?!_

_Menangis meminta harapan yang takkan pernah terkabul_

_Sementara yang lain merasakan kehangatan,_

_Aku sendirian disini…_

_Melangkah di jalanan dingin, _

_Bersatu dengan hembusan angin Musim Gugur_

_**October**__**…**_

_Kaki ini tak pernah berhenti berjalan__…_

_Mata ini selalu berharap akan ada yang menemaniku dalam kesendirian_

_Dan akhirnya kau mengirimkannya untukku_

_**November**__**…**_

_Entah waktu berlalu begitu lambat di hadapanku sekarang__…_

_Membuatku ingin tahu apa yang dirasakannya…_

_Memberiku sebuah kenangan yang tak kulupakan…_

_Membuat senyumanku yang dulu hilang,_

_Kini kembali merekah…_

_**December**__**…**_

_Dari semuanya,_

_Yang paling ku benci adalah Musim Dingin di bulan December!!_

_S__aat aku mulai merasakan kehangatan,_

_Mengapa engkau merenggutnya!!_

_Membiarkanku sendirian lagi!!_

_Kenapa semua berlalu begitu mudah,_

_Ingatan yang tertanam kini kembali pudar…_

_Seolah mengiringiku dalam kegelapan…_

_Sekali saja__…_

_Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan 'dia'…_

**Tsuzuku****...

* * *

**

Hua!! Maaf kalau ceritanya **Gaje**!! Ya-chan baru pemula... Maaf kalau (sangat) jelek.. *bungkuk*

Maaf ya, minna-san… Aku gak pandai nulis cerita sih, sudah ku bilang kan… Aku gak bakat jadi seorang _Author_…

Kalau anda berminat agar saya melanjutkan cerita ini ke jenjang pengadilan (?), silahkan me-Review… Dengan cara, klik persegi panjang yang berwarna hijau di bawah ini. *nunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah*

Jangan pake flame ya… ^^ FLAME tidak akan diterima, kecuali minna-san merestui Hitsu-sama menjadi pacarku~… hehehe…


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning of Everything

Yey, ya-chan kembali~!! *loncat-loncat kayak kelinci*

Ehm, baiklah…

WELCOME TO MY FANFIC!!! *pake TOA masjid* Bagi yang telah me-Review, Sankyuu~! *meluk semua yang nge-Review*

Thanks for **Tsuichi Yukiko**, **Haru N Kawaii chan Luph Byakun**, **Aya-na Byakkun**, **shiNomori naOmi**, dan **Aiko Wanasaki** atas Review-nya~!!

Tak banyak bicara, ya-chan hanya mengucapkan semoga selamat sampai tujuan(??) dan bisa memaklumi cerita yang abal ini...

Selamat membaca~!!

**Disclaimer: **Kalau BLEACH punyaku, aku akan jadiin Renji monyet beneran… Hahahah-auph *disumpel Renji pake pisang*

Snow and Ice © Sayaka Ozaki (a.k.a Ya-chan)

**WARNING: G****AJE Super Duper Hyper Tinggi Sampe Atas Langit Gak Turun-Turun!!!**

Let's Go Read! Enjoy Please… Don't forget, Read and Review~!!

* * *

..---..~o~..---..

**Snow and Ice**

..---..~o~..---..

* * *

Musim itu datang lagi, menghancurkan semua yang menghalanginya. Angin berhembus disela-sela pepohonan tinggi yang menjulang di pinggir jalan. Tanah beku terselimuti dinginnya kristal perak putih yang berjatuhan dari langit. Dinginnya musim itu membuat semua orang mengurungkan niat mereka untuk keluar melihat pemandangan ini, mereka memilih menikmati kehangatan api dan minuman hangat dalam bangunan tua kokoh yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan kota itu. Bahkan suara burung-burung dan makhluk lainnya tidak terdengar. Salju turun lagi pagi itu, menebalkan selimutnya pada segalanya yang berada di kota tua rapuh itu. Suara derap langkah seseorang membuyarkan pemandangan sepi kota tua itu.

_Drap__…__ Drap__…__ Drap__…_

Suara itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru kota, seorang perempuan dengan sepatunya itu menyingkirkan salju yang telah tersusun rapi di tanah. Mengikuti arah angin, perempuan itu melaju dengan cepat membelah kota. Perempuan itu menerobos memasuki kawasan pertokoan yang biasanya ramai, rambut hitam legam terurai sebahu yang ia miliki terbang bebas seirama dengan angin dingin yang berhembus pada musim itu.

_Hosh__…__ hosh__…_

Suara kelelahan itu mengiringi turunnya butiran salju yang semakin deras. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena tak henti-hentinya dia berlari. Kulit putihnya memerah karena suhu yang terlalu dingin. Kepalanya yang tak tertutupi apapun terselimuti oleh beberapa butiran salju. Lalu perempuan tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang terdapat _plang_ bertuliskan 'HANA'. Perempuan itu mengatur nafasnya, dan kemudian masuk ke toko itu.

_Kriett__, Krinting__…__ Krinting__…_

Lonceng yang ada diatas pintu itu berbunyi, pertanda ada yang masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. "Yoruichi-san!! Aku berhasil masuk!! Aku berhasil!!" teriak perempuan itu sangat gembira sambil mengibarkan sebuah kertas dalam genggamannya.

"Ah?! Rukia-chan, ada apa?! Mengapa kelihatannya kau senang sekali?" tanya perempuan yang namanya dipanggil oleh perempuan satu lagi. Yoruichi, Yoruichi Shihoin. Ya, nama lengkapnya.

"A-Aku berhasil!! Aku berhasil, Yoruichi-san!!" teriak Rukia lagi. Nama perempuan yang masuk ke toko 'HANA' itu adalah Rukia, seperti yang dipanggil Yoruichi. Yoruichi mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksud Rukia mengatakan 'Aku berhasil'. "Yoruichi-san! Aku berhasil masuk Karakura Gakuen!" lanjut Rukia sambil memegang kedua pundak Yoruichi.

Yoruichi membulatkan matanya, tak percaya. "A-apa?!! Ba-bagaimana bisa?!!" tanya Yoruichi terkejut. Ah, sangat terkejut.

"Aku mengikuti ujian saringan untuk masuk Karakura Gakuen dengan beasiswa, dan aku berhasil!!" jawab Rukia sambil menunjukkan wajah gembira yang amat-sangat. Yoruichi tersenyum bangga. Bagaimana tidak, 'Karakura Gakuen' adalah sekolah yang paling terkenal di kota seberang dan bahkan seluruh Jepang mengenalnya. Dengan kualitas terbaik, dan tentunya tidak sembarangan orang yang masuk kesana.

"Rukia-chan, selamat ya! Impianmu akhirnya tercapai!" ucap Yoruichi sambil memeluk Rukia. "Ayo! Kita rayakan dengan makan-makan!" ajak Yoruichi bersemangat seraya melepas pelukannya.

"A-ah, tidak usah Yoruichi-san… Aku hanya merepotkanmu saja, aku diperbolehkan bekerja disini saja sudah cukup bagiku…" tolak Rukia halus dengan menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Baiklah, jika maumu begitu…" Yoruichi menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu… Kapan upacara penerimaan murid baru dilaksanakan?"

"Awal musim semi nanti…" jawab Rukia yang sedang menata rimbunan bunga _edelweiss_ di dekat Yoruichi berdiri. Ya, toko bunga 'HANA' adalah satu-satunya toko yang menjual berbagai macam bunga pada saat musim dingin. Segala macam jenis bunga terdapat di toko itu, entah mengapa bunga-bunga itu tampak segar setiap hari. Penghangat yang dipasang di ruangan itu menderu, menyebarkan bunyi mendesing ke seluruh ruangan.

"Berarti 1 minggu lagi ya?" tanya Yoruichi mendekati alat penghangat di pojok ruangan. "Bagaimana dengan biayamu disana…?"

"Tenang saja, Yoruichi-san… Aku akan memakai uang tabunganku dan tambahannya aku akan bekerja part time sepulang sekolah…" jelas Rukia.

"Oh, begitu…" hanya itu jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Yoruichi. Setelah mengatur alat penghangat, dia kembali ke hadapan Rukia. Suara bising dari alat penghangat tidak kembali terdengar.

"Kapan kau berangkat kesana?" tanya Yoruichi lagi. Rukia masih sibuk dengan rimbunan bunga-bunga yang berada di dekatnya, ia hanya menjawab ragu. "Mungkin… 2 hari lagi…"

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? Maksudku…" Yoruichi agak sedikit tertekan ketika ingin mengatakan kata selanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti kok, Yoruichi-san… Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi … Jadi, aku akan berusaha sendiri!" jawab Rukia dengan senyum ke arah Yoruichi yang berdiri mematung dihadapannya.

"Tapi… Apa kau bisa bertahan?" tanya Yoruichi ragu dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Rukia. Rukia berjalan membelakangi Yoruichi dengan membawa buket bunga mawar di dadanya, langkah Rukia terhenti kemudian membalikan kepala dan badannya ke hadapan Yoruichi.

"Apakah aku akan mati jika tidak bisa bertahan?" tanya Rukia dengan tersenyum manis, lalu melanjutkan membawa buket bunga mawar itu dan menaruhnya di dekat pintu toko. Yoruichi bingung harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan yang Rukia lontarkan atas balasan pertanyaannya.

"Kau-"

_Kriett__, Krinting__…__ Krinting__…_

Sebelum Yoruichi menyelesaikan perkataannya, seseorang masuk ke toko itu. Seorang pembeli.

"Ah, Selamat Datang~! Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya Rukia yang berada dekat pintu toko yang dibuka seorang pembeli tersebut sambil menaruh senyum di wajahnya. Pembeli itu membalasnya dengan senyum pula.

"Aku sedang mencari bunga Lily putih, apakah ada?" tanya pria itu kepada Rukia. Rukia mengangguk dan menunjukkan tempat bunga tersebut.

"Apakah ini untuk kekasih anda, tuan?" tanya Rukia sedikit basa-basi pada pria itu.

"A-ah, Bu-bukan! Aku akan memberikannya kepada temanku saja kok…" pria itu menjawab dengan terbata-bata, Rukia melihat warna merah pada wajah pria itu.

"Teman atau kekasih, sama saja kan… Lalu, mengapa anda memberikannya bunga ini?" tanya Rukia lagi sambil menyerahkan buket Lily putih yang sudah tersusun cantik pada pria itu.

"I-itu…" pria itu bingung. Rukia tersenyum kepada pria itu.

"Lily putih sering digunakan untuk mengatakan 'Aku Mencintaimu' atau 'Maafkan Aku'…" jelas Rukia. "Jadi, tuan ingin menyampaikannya pada siapa?"

"Aku… Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku pada seorang gadis melalui bunga ini… Aku harap dia menyukainya…" jawab pria itu sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Rukia menuju kasir.

"Aku yakin, gadis itu pasti sangat menyukainya… Semoga berhasil, tuan~!" Rukia tersenyum kepada pria itu, pria itu berterima kasih dan memberinya uang lalu pergi dari toko tersebut sambil tersenyum. Yoruichi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rukia tersenyum dan mendekati Rukia yang berada di depan pintu toko. Sepertinya hujan salju sudah berhenti.

"Siapa yang akan menginginkan kau mati jika sikapmu seperti itu?" tanya Yoruichi yang sudah berada disamping Rukia.

"Entahlah…"

"Sepertinya… Aku akan merindukanmu…"

=_=_=

Hari sudah beranjak senja, walaupun pemandangan salju masih terlihat dimana-mana tapi bingkaian awan kemerahan dapat terlukis sangat indah di langit.

_Krieett, __Krinting… Cklek…_

Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu toko tersebut, Rukia dan Yoruichi mengobrol sebentar.

"Rukia, apakah tak apa-apa kau bekerja di tokoku yang sudah tua ini?" tanya Yoruichi memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula Yoruichi-san dan Urahara-san sudah mengijinkanku untuk bekerja disini… Terima kasih…" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hah~, kau ini…" Yoruichi menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu melirik jam tangan yang terikat di pergelangan tangannya. Tertera di sana pukul 17.38.

"Hah?! Sudah jam segini?! Rukia-chan, aku pulang dulu ya… Kalau tidak cepat-cepat Urahara-baka itu akan mengomel lagi nanti!" Yoruichi segera berlari sambil melambaikan salah satu tangannya kepada Rukia, Rukia membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sebentar.

Rukia menghela nafasnya, ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya adalah suatu kesalahan. Rukia berjalan menuju arah yang berbalikkan dengan Yoruichi. Langit sudah mulai menampakkan kegelapan, lampu-lampu di kota itu mulai menyala satu persatu. Dinginnya musim itu bertambah dengan hadirnya salju yang turun dari langit, langit yang sudah menampilkan warna kehitaman. Rukia merapatkan syal yang tergantung di lehernya, dilihatnya sekilas orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di antara pertokoan. Ada sepasang kekasih sedang tertawa bersama, ada keluarga yang bahagia, siswa-siswi SMU yang baru pulang sekolah bersama teman-temannya, dan lainnya. Semuanya merasakan kehangatan meskipun udara dingin menusuk tubuh mereka. Tidak dengan Rukia, Rukia hanya termenung melihat orang-orang itu. Ia sendiri tidak memiliki siapa pun, ia hanya seorang diri. Keluarga, keluarganya pun entah berada dimana. Semenjak kejadian itu…

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang gadis kecil bersama ibunya bergandengan tangan melewati taman, wajah ceria keduanya terasa hangat bagai tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Okaa-san, kenapa otou-san tidak ikut?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya. Ibunya memandang gadis kecil itu lembut, penuh rasa keibuan.

"Maafkan okaa-san, otou-san sangat sibuk… Jadi tak bisa menemani Rukia-chan disini…" jawab ibu gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum hangat. Gadis bernama Rukia itu, tersenyum.

"Ooh! Oh ya, okaa-san mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi. Ibunya membungkuk sejajar dihadapan putrinya itu dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Okaa-san ingin mengajakmu ke Taman Hiburan, pasti kau suka!" jawab ibu gadis itu semangat. "Horee~!!" Rukia bersorak gembira ketika mendengarnya. Menarik tangan ibunya, menyuruhnya cepat beranjak menuju taman hiburan.

"Tunggu dulu Ruki-chan! Sebelum kesana, okaa-san ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat…" Rukia berhenti menarik tangan ibunya.

"Hm? Kemana itu, okaa-san?" wajah lugu Rukia penuh tanda tanya. Ibu gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita ke _bank_, okaa-san ingin mengambil uang dahulu sebelum ke tempat utamanya…" jelas ibu gadis kecil itu, gadis itu mengangguk mantap. Rukia hanya menurut, mengandeng tangan ibunya. Berjalan dengan senang. Byakuya dan Hisana, orang tua dari Rukia, gadis kecil itu. Byakuya adalah sosok ayah yang dingin, sedangkan Hisana 180° sangat berbeda darinya. Hisana adalah sosok ibu yang ramah dan baik, sifat keibuannya membuat siapapun yang berada di dekatnya merasa hangat. Byakuya yang setiap hari sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang mengaturnya berangkat sebelum matahari terbit dan pulang ketika semua -beberapa- orang tertidur lelap, membuatnya tidak bisa menemani Rukia. Rukia yang sejak kecil lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan ibunya, tidak pernah tahu wajah ayahnya seperti apa. Hanya saja, ibunya sering menceritakan banyak cerita tentang ayahnya.

Hisana dan Rukia telah sampai di _bank_, mereka mendatangi salah satu pegawai _bank_ disana. Mereka tidak sadar ada yang memperhatikan mereka sejak masuk ke dalam _bank_ tersebut. Ketika akan menerima uang dari pegawai _bank_ tersebut, tiba-tiba…

"CEPAT TIARAP!!! INI PERAMPOKAN!!" teriak salah seorang dari ketiga pria bertopeng hitam yang tiba-tiba datang dengan menodongkan pistol di kedua tangannya. Rukia dan Hisana yang berada di dalam bank itu sangat terkejut, Rukia yang berada dipelukan Hisana bergetar ketakutan. "KUBILANG TIARAP!!"

_DORRRR__!!!_

Kali ini pria bertopeng hitam itu menembakkan pelurunya ke atap bangunan _bank_ tersebut, semua yang berada di dalam _bank_ tersebut berteriak dan seketika mengikuti perintah dari si perampok tersebut. Dari luar, bunyi _sirine_ mobil polisi mendengung dengan keras. Ketiga perampok tersebut sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan para polisi yang langsung mengepung bangunan _bank_ itu. Ketiga perampok itu terjebak, mereka mulai mencari sandera.

"Menyerahlah kalian, kami sudah mengepung tempat ini!!" teriak salah seorang polisi tersebut. Ketiga perampok itu seperti kelihatan berbisikan satu sama lain. Dan kemudian mendekati tempat Hisana dan Rukia berada.

"Turunkan senjata kalian jika ingin anak ini selamat!!" salah satu perampok tersebut merebut Rukia dengan kasar dari tangan Hisana yang masih memeluk anaknya. Perampok itu menodongkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Rukia. Teriakan dan juga tangisan Rukia tidak dihiraukan perampok itu. Para polisi mulai menurunkan senjatanya satu-persatu, membiarkan para perampok leluasa kabur dengan mudah.

"Kembalikan anakku!! Kembalikan anakku!!" teriakan Hisana tidak didengarkan oleh para perampok tersebut.

"DIAM!!!!!!" _DORRR!!! _Salah satu perampok tersebut menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Hisana, Hisana tergeletak tak berdaya. Tubuhnya banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"OKAA-SAN!!!!!" teriakan Rukia menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Kalau kalian tidak menurut, beginilah jadinya!!" perampok tersebut membawa Rukia sampai melewati para polisi yang waspada melihat para perampok tersebut. Membawa Rukia masuk ke dalam mobil sampai mobil itu melaju bebas ke arah jalanan. Para polisi segera mengejar perampok tersebut.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dengannya yang sekarang berusia 17 tahun, kejadian itu sudah berlalu 12 tahun. Sungguh tidak berarti hidup Rukia sekarang. Rukia hanya menikmati hidup yang terus bergulir tanpa berhenti, melewati waktu, menikmati hidup yang berganti tiap detik.

Dihentikan langkahnya, menatap ke arah langit yang sedang menurunkan hujan perak, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang terus berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Rukia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menunggu sesuatu mendarat di atas telapak tangannya yang memerah karena suhu. Sebutir kristal putih jatuh ke telapak tangan itu, Rukia menatap butiran itu dengan tatapan sedih. Setelah beberapa lama, Rukia meneruskan perjalanannya ke rumah. Rumah yang bertahun-tahun ia tinggali, dan kini harus ditinggalkannya. Para perampok itu membawa Rukia sampai ke kota tempat tinggalnya sekarang, dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan para perampok tersebut dengan meninggalkannya sendirian disini. Hanya satu pesan yang dia ingat dari salah seorang perampok itu sebelum mereka meninggalkannya.

"_Kembalilah ke kota Karakura, ada seseorang yang akan menunggumu disana__…__"_

Mungkin perampok itu hanya asal bicara saja dengannya yang masih polos itu. Bertahun-tahun dia selalu memikirkan kata-kata pria bertopeng hitam itu. Cara bicaranya, matanya, tidak menggambarkan satu kebohongan ataupun suatu gurauan. Ia berpikir, mengapa para pria bertopeng hitam itu tidak mengambil uang sepeser pun jika mereka merampok _bank_ dan berhasil kabur dengan mudah? Mengapa mereka tidak menjualnya kepada seseorang yang biasa memperjual-belikan anak? Mengapa mereka menyanderanya, bukan yang lain?. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecambuk didalam pikiran Rukia. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia tahu, bahwa seseorang akan menunggunya disana. Di kota tempat tujuannya besok, 'Karakura Gakuen'.

'_2 hari lagi__…__'_

**Tsuzuku…

* * *

**

Huah~, akhirnya selesai chapter 1-nya… *ngelirik fic* Hua!! Makin tambah **Gaje~**!!

Bagaimana minna-san? Anda masih mau membaca ceritaku ini atau malah ingin melempar ceritaku dan pemiliknya ke tong sampah?

Oh iya, mengenai pairing… Cocoknya pairing apa ya?? IchiRuki, ByakuRuki, HitsuRuki, atau RenRuki??

PLEASE~!! Para senpai~!! Dimohon me-review~!! Ditunggu lho ya… Muach… *kiss bye*


	3. Chapter 2 : Past

Jangan, jangan di situ! Lemarinya taruh di sana, sofanya di sana, dan mejanya di situ! Kipas anginnya taruh di dekat kursi itu! Pot bunganya? Taruh di kepalamu! Ya, taruh di mejalah! BAKA! Narator! Persiapkan kertasnya! Dan- eh?! Udah mulai toh?

Ehm, baiklah… *benerin baju*

WELCOME TO MY FANFIC!!! *pake TOA masjid*

Baiklah, mari kita balas Review terlebih dahulu… Walaupun ada sebagian yang telah aku balas lewat PM (Private Message), tapi aku merasa ingin membalasnya lagi di fic ini… Yang merasa bosan, aku harap langsung saja baca ficnya… *ngambil mic* Ehm, tes… tes…OK!!

Dari **Rizu Auxe09****: **Arigatou senpai sudah memuji fic-ku~!! Hitsu? Rasanya bukan… Ingin tau? Baca chapter depan… Yosh, dah update!

Selanjutnya dari **Aya-na Byakkun **yang sedang gak login: Ya, dalam sebuah cerita... jika tak ada misteri pasti tak akan seru... Nih dah update!

**Takarai Muramasa****: **Arigatou senpai~!! Maaf, sepertinya IchiRuki tidak bisa tayang… Tapi adegan IchiRukinya ada kok… Dah update nih!

**Pakkun:** Arigatou senpai~!! Gomenasai, IchiRuki masih belum bisa ku buatkan endingnya… Tapi kalau adegannya, ada! Update? Udah nih!

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'****: **Gak papa, arigatou senpai~!! IchiRuki? Kayaknya enggak dulu deh, aku masih trauma sama Ichi… Soalnya… So-soalnya… I-Ichi su-sudah… Hiks… *akting nangis* I-Ichi sudah… meng-meng… *Reader Harap-Harap Cemas* …mengambil kue tart bagianku! *Gubrakk*

**Yumemiru Reirin****: **Ya, harapanmu terkabul! Aku akan membuat HitsuRuki! Yey!

**Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou****: **Gak papa… Byaku? Sudah menuju ke alam baka untuk menyusul Hisana *dibankai* Bukan deh, Byaku masih hidup kok… Liat saja chapter-chapter selanjutnya… Wah arigatou, senpai sudah mengatakan "Nice fic"~!! Update! Yeah!

**Tsuichi Yukiko****: **Hoho, HitsuRuki pilihan yang paling tepat! Dah update nih!

**RYoriKuma yang sedang gak log: **Arigatou senpai~!! Iya sih… Tapi kita juga kan harus melindungi spesies yang hampir punah kan? *dibekuin*

**Anonymous****: **Yupz, HitsuRuki nih! Dah Uppdate!

**Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly****: **IchiRuki? Bukan, tapi jadinya HitsuRuki… Ada adegan IchiRukinya kok… Tapi nanti, chapter depan… Mungkin… *digampar*

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Arigatou Gozaimasu~!! Aku masih pemula, jangan harap tiba-tiba aku jadi professional. Itu hanya dimimpi! Huahahaha~!! *ditendang karena berisik* Tanpa cap-cip-cup lagi… Saya ucapkan… Happy Reading~!!

**Summary: **"Memory itu terus berputar dalam pikiranku, menghantuiku… Apa kau tahu? Aku terus menunggumu… Saat yang ku tunggu tiba, mengapa kau tak datang? Kita dipertemukan oleh Tuhan, terpisah oleh takdir dan apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?"

**Disclaimer: **Kalau BLEACH punyaku, aku ingin Byakuya jadi pacarku~!! Kya~!! _DUAKK _*dilempar pot bunga sama Byakuya dan Kubo Tite*

Snow and Ice © Sayaka Ozaki (a.k.a Ya-chan)

**WARNING: GAJE Belum Turun.. ****Eh, BBM Naik Lagi!! (Lho??)**

Let's Go Read! Enjoy Please… Don't forget, Read and Review~!!

**

* * *

**

..---..~o~..---..

**Snow and Ice**

..---..~o~..---..

**

* * *

-FULL FLASHBACK-**

_Brrm…_

Mobil itu bergerak menjauh di lintasan jalan malam, meninggalkan seorang anak perempuan yang menangis terisak di tengah kota. Kota yang belum dikenal oleh anak perempuan itu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus hidup sekarang. Menangis terisak dibawah naungan malam, dia berjalan tak tentu arah. Melangkahkan kakinya ke penjuru kota, sampai ada sebuah tubuh besar yang menghalanginya.

"Hai nak, kau tersesat?" kata orang bertubuh besar itu. Anak perempuan itu ketakutan, tapi dia mengusahakan kepalanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Ayo ikut aku, aku akan merawatmu" ajak orang itu sambil menunduk, mensejajarkan badan besarnya dengan anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu masih takut, badannya pun tidak mau digerakan. "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"N… na-na-nama k-ku R-ru-kia-a…" jawab anak perempuan itu dengan terbata karena rasa ketakutannya kepada pria bertubuh besar tersebut.

"Namamu Rukia ya? Kalau aku Kenpachi Zaraki, panggil saja aku Kenpachi" balas pria yang bernama Kenpachi itu kepada Rukia. Berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sempit, bangunan rusak dan kusam. Kenpachi membawa Rukia ke tempat tinggalnya. Rukia hanya menurut saja.

=_=_=

Bertahun-tahun berlalu sampai Rukia tumbuh, tumbuh di tempat kotor yang tak seharusnya ditempati. Jalanan becek yang dipenuhi tanah dan debu pada lorong-lorong sempit gedung-gedung rusak. Sekumpulan anak-anak kotor yang tak jelas keluarganya berkumpul di tempat ini, tinggal dan menetap disana. Rukia termasuk ke dalamnya, karena dia telah dibawa ke daerah kumuh tersebut oleh seseorang. Suara menjanjikan yang telah dikatakannya membuat Rukia menurut, tapi lama kelamaan dia merasa diperintah olehnya. Anak-anak lainnya pun juga begitu, sama saja. _Master_, begitulah panggilan anak-anak itu kepada pemimpin yang memerintah mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kenpachi Zaraki, pria jahat yang dengan teganya memerintahkan anak-anak terlantar untuk berbuat pekerjaan yang tidak baik. Yah, bukan terlantar juga karena mereka sudah mendapat tempat tinggal. Tapi tetap saja tempat itu tak layak untuk anak kecil seperti mereka, bisa dikatakan mereka adalah anak-anak yang kurang beruntung. Rukia pun begitu, dihantui oleh kejadian yang baginya adalah kesalahan yang telah dibuat olehnya. Tempat tinggal sempit yang harus dimuat oleh banyak anak-anak kecil yang butuh kasih sayang. Tak ada perilaku istimewa yang bisa Rukia atau yang lainnya dapat disana. Yang mereka tahu hanya satu, 'Lakukan pekerjaan jika kau ingin tetap tinggal dan makan'. Pekerjaan yang mereka maksud adalah mencuri. Ya, mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan _modern_ yang sangat jauh perbedaannya dengan tempat tinggal anak-anak lusuh itu. Berkeliaran sejak matahari terbit, dan pulang harus membawa hasil sampai tenggelamnya matahari di ufuk barat.

"Hei, kau yang disana! Mana hasilmu?!"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar berulang kali dalam setiap hari oleh Kenpachi. Anak-anak itu hanya menurut dan menyerahkan hasil yang mereka dapat dari pekerjaan mereka. Tak ada yang berani membantah, tak ada yang berani kabur dari tempat menjijikan ini. Satu hal yang ada dalam benak mereka, 'Takut'. Takut karena sikap _master_ mereka yang terlalu buruk untuk disebut manusia, tapi lebih ke arah sebutan setan.

"Mana lagi?! Masa' hasilmu cuma segini?!" teriak Kenpachi pada seorang anak yang memberinya hasil terlalu sedikit dan kecil baginya. Tangan kanannya meremas uang koin tembaga yang diberikan anak itu, sementara tangan kirinya mengepal erat. Anak yang dibentak olehnya menundukkan kepalanya ketakutan, air matanya mulai merembes keluar tanpa dikomando.

"MANA LAGI, HAH?!!" teriakan Kenpachi terdengar oleh semua anak buahnya, walau Kenpachi tidak berteriak pun mereka akan selalu mendengarkan perintahnya. Gemerincing uang koin yang tadi digenggam oleh Kenpachi terjatuh di lantai kayu yang sudah tua dan reyot. Tangan kanannya sekarang sudah mengangkat pakaian anak itu kasar, membuatnya lebih dekat dengan anak itu. "MANA LAGI YANG LAINNYA?!! BERIKAN PADAKU!!"

"A-a-a… a-a…" anak itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ketakutan yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tangan Kenpachi mulai menggeledah saku celana anak itu, mencari apa yang dia inginkan. Menemukan yang ia dapat, Kenpachi melempar anak itu ke sudut ruangan dengan kasar.

"DASAR BODOH!!" _BUAKK!!_ Kenpachi menunjukan semua sikapnya jika mereka membantah apa yang telah diperintahkannya, meninju wajah anak bersalah yang menurutnya sangat kurang ajar. Meninggalkan memar biru pada wajah polos sang anak kecil yang menangis deras di pojok ruangan. Rukia yang geram akan sikap sang _master_ mencaci makinya dalam hati, menekan kedua tangannya marah. Entah mengapa, padahal dia sudah melihat kejadian itu berulang kali. Bahkan setiap hari saat pemberian hasil mereka, kejadian itu terjadi hampir 5 kali dalam satu hari. Dia selalu ingin memberontak, selalu ingin agar yang lain dan dia sendiri bebas. Suatu hari nanti pasti dia atau yang lainnya bisa bebas, dia yakin itu. Rukia mendekati anak yang tadi dipukul oleh Kenpachi setelah memberikan hasilnya kepada sang _master_ tersebut. Mengobati luka-lukanya, menenangkan tangisannya yang tak terhenti.

Setelah tinggal di tempat itu, menjadikan Rukia sebagai gadis yang kuat dan tak pernah menangis. Walaupun dalam hatinya, dia sangat ingin menangis. Sebagian besar anak-anak dari pasukan Kenpachi menyukai Rukia karena sikap baiknya yang selalu ia tunjukan kepada mereka jika sang _master_ memarahi mereka, Rukialah yang membela mereka. Pernah pada suatu hari, Kenpachi sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus. Salah satu anak memecahkan cangkir yang dianggap istimewa dibandingkan nyawa anak-anak itu, tentu saja Kenpachi marah besar. Rukia dengan harapan kuatnya membela anak yang bersalah –menurut Kenpachi- itu, membiarkan dirinya yang dihukum.

"Biar aku saja!" Kenpachi tersenyum menyeringai, entah mengapa dia sangat senang mendengar perkataan Rukia. Kenpachi memukul habis-habisan Rukia dalam seharian, anak-anak lainnya yang ketakutan memandang ngeri dan iba melihat kejadian itu. Tak ada yang berani menghentikan aksi gila-gilaan sang _master_, tak ada yang berani menentang seperti Rukia. Hingga malam tiba, sang _master_ berhenti memukuli Rukia dan memerintahkan Rukia untuk tidak makan malam. Rukia yang terluka mebasuh lukanya dengan air, sesekali dia merintih setiap kali lukanya terkena air itu. Sementara anak-anak lain menikmati makan malamnya, Rukia meringkuk di sudut kamar yang gelap sambil menahan perutnya yang kelaparan.

_Kriett__…_

Pintu kayu kamar itu berdecit, cahaya samar masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Jejak langkah kecil mendekati tubuh Rukia, Rukia yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dilihatnya dua orang, anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya berjalan dengan membawa dua buah roti di tangannya.

"Nee-chan, kami bawakan makanan untukmu…" kata anak perempuan sambil menyodorkan roti itu pada Rukia. Rukia memandang kedua anak itu, rasa sayangnya pada mereka sudah seperti kakak dan adik.

"Terima kasih… Nee-chan sudah kenyang, buat kalian saja…" Rukia mencoba berbohong, tapi tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi nyaring.

_Kryuuukkkk__…_

"Hahaha!! Nee-chan pembohong!!" anak laki-laki tertawa mengejek Rukia yang sedang tersenyum malu. Anak perempuan juga tertawa kecil, dan memberikan roti itu pada Rukia.

"Ambillah nee-san, kami sudah makan kok…" kata anak perempuan itu. Rukia mengangguk dan segera memakan roti itu dengan lahap. Sepertinya meski Rukia dalam masalah, akan selalu ada yang akan membantunya. Mungkin…

=_=_=

Pagi itu, Rukia berjalan di sekitar jembatan. Menunggu orang yang akan membuatnya mendapatkan hasil. Musim gugur, angin dingin berhembus kencang saat itu. Dinginnya hari, membuat sangat sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang di jembatan itu. Rukia menghela nafasnya, ia memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan hasil jika keadaannya seperti ini. Jika tidak membawa hasil nanti, mungkin Kenpachi akan memukulinya lagi atau bahkan akan menyuruhnya tidur di luar dengan udara yang sangat dingin seperti sekarang. Saat sedang melamun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya.

_Brukk__…_

"Ah, maafkan aku!" pinta Rukia sambil terus membungkuk, tak sadar orang yang ada di hadapannya sedang panik dan melirik ke belakang. "Aku tidak melihat jalan tadi, maafkan aku!"

"Tuan muda!!" teriak salah satu orang dari dua orang berpakaian sangat rapi sedang berlari dan mencari-cari seseorang. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang ada di hadapan Rukia menarik tangannya, anak itu menarik Rukia dan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. "Hei?! Ada apa ini?!!"

"Tolong aku!!" pinta anak itu sambil terus berlari. Rukia yang bingung hanya menurut, mereka terus berlari sampai ada persimpangan kecil. Mereka berbelok dan masuk ke lorong sempit itu. Kedua orang yang berpakaian rapi itu tidak melihat mereka dan meneruskan pengejarannya. Rukia dan anak itu menghela nafas lega, dalam lorong gelap itu mereka saling memandang.

"Sudah pergi?" tanya anak itu, Rukia hanya mengangguk. Rukia lantas mengamati anak yang tadi menabraknya, entah mengapa kelihatan menarik. Kaus putih dan celana _jins_ biru tua dipadukan topi putih dengan garis-garis hitam membuatnya kelihatan, _'__Tampan… Tunggu? Apa yang kau fikirkan Rukia?!!'_. Dilihatnya lagi anak itu dengan teliti, rambut jabriknya yang berwarna hitam dan warna matanya yang sangat indah terpampang di hadapannya sekarang. Matanya seperti berlian yang berkilau diterpa cahaya, sangat indah dilihat. Tinggi yang lebih pendek dari Rukia membuatnya terlihat imut sebagai anak kecil, tapi matanya yang tajam membuatnya terlihat lebih keren dan menghilangkan sedikit dari sisi keimutannya.

"Terima kasih…" kata anak itu kepada Rukia yang sedang melamunkannya. Rukia tersentak kaget sebentar, tapi dia mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi tenang lagi. "Oh, tak apa"

Setelah jawaban singkat tersebut, Rukia keluar dari lorong tersebut dan melihat ke arah jalanan yang dilaluinya tadi bersama dengan anak itu. Sepertinya jarak dari tempat itu dengan jembatan tadi lumayan jauh, Rukia menghela nafasnya dan mulai berjalan. Anak itu merasa sangat merepotkan Rukia atas perbuatannya tadi, dia lantas mengejar Rukia.

"Tunggu!! Siapa namamu?" tanya anak itu sambil berlari dan mencoba menyeimbangkan pernafasannya. Rukia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan anak itu, tatapannya memandang lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Rasanya ingin cepat sampai ke jembatan itu.

"Rukia" jawab Rukia singkat, anak ini hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan waktu. Rukia berjalan dengan sedikit cepat, tapi anak itu mengikutinya dan berjalan sejajar dengan Rukia.

"Hanya Rukia? Tak ada nama keluarga?" tanya anak itu lagi yang membuat Rukia bosan.

"Tidak… Apa urusanmu bertanya seperti itu kepadaku?" Rukia sudah mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut anak itu. _'Badannya kecil tapi ternyata sangat cerewet! Menyebalkan!'_. "Dan berhenti mengikutiku seperti ini!"

"Aku hanya ingin membalas budi atas kebaikanmu, apa itu salah?" anak itu melihat ke Rukia dan berhenti berjalan, Rukia juga menghentikan kakinya. Saat itu jalanan tampak lengang, hanya sedikit orang yang berjalan. _'Kalau begini namanya merepotkan!'_ batin Rukia sebal.

"Ya sudahlah, tak perlu membalas budi… Asal kau tak mengikutiku, bagiku sudah cukup…" ucap Rukia dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju jembatan, tempatnya melakukan pekerjaan. Rukia yang merasa anak itu tidak mengikutinya lagi, menghela nafasnya lega. Tapi tiba-tiba anak itu menarik tangan Rukia.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Rukia, untungnya tidak ada satu pun orang yang berada di jalanan itu. Anak itu tetap menarik Rukia, menyuruhnya agar mau mengikutinya.

"Ikut aku, aku akan menunjukan tempat yang bagus untukmu!" Rukia yang merasa kekuatannya jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan anak itu hanya pasrah sambil terus meronta.

=_=_=

Danau yang indah dengan sinar matahari yang menyinarinya, terlihat di tengah pepohonan rindang siang itu. Dua orang anak kecil sedang duduk di sebuah pohon dekat danau itu, melihat pemandangan indah tersebut. Pepohonan musim itu berwarna kecoklatan, menandakan sudah hampir musim dingin. Dedaunan yang jatuh ke tanah karena tertiup angin musim itu menambah keindahan pada danau itu.

"Wah, indah sekali…" gumam Rukia yang tanpa sadar tersenyum ke arah danau itu. Anak itu melihatnya, terpesona oleh senyuman Rukia. Mata _violet_ berpadu dengan wajah manisnya membuat anak itu merasakan darahnya berpacu cepat. Apabila Rukia memperhatikan wajah anak itu, mungkin dia bisa melihat wajah anak itu memerah.

"…ngg… I-ini… sebagai ta-tanda terima kasihku… ke-kepadamu…" anak itu tak bisa lancar berbicara, ia merasa malu untuk mengatakannya. Rukia mendengarnya, kemudian menoleh.

"Terima kasih, aku senang sekali…" senyuman membuat anak itu menoleh ke arah lain, ia tak sanggup melihat Rukia yang sedang tersenyum seperti itu. Wajahnya tambah memerah, dan untung saja Rukia tak begitu memperhatikannya. Rukia sedang asyik memperhatikan sekeliling danau itu, merasa beban yang dipikulnya hilang sudah. Melupakan bahwa pekerjaan sedang menunggunya, dan bila tidak dikerjakan segera, dia mungkin akan dipukuli lagi oleh Kenpachi. Rukia mengingatnya, ia tau harus ke jembatan itu. Anak itu merasa terkejut, tak tau-menau tentang perubahan drastis pada raut wajah Rukia.

"Apa… yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada Rukia yang kelihatan panik. Rukia terkejut tapi mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi… Aku… Ada yang mau aku kerjakan…" ujar Rukia pada anak itu. Anak itu merasa tak ingin berpisah dengan Rukia, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Baiklah, tapi… Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi besok? Di taman ini…" tanya anak itu kepada Rukia yang sudah berdiri.

"Ya, bisa…" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya adalah senyuman manis yang diberikan ke anak itu. Anak itu tentu saja memerah, tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Rukia berbalik bersiap untuk pergi, tapi ia lupa menanyakan satu hal kepada anak itu.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi… Siapa namamu?" tanya Rukia yang berbalik lagi ke hadapan anak itu dengan wajah bingung. Anak itu tersenyum, "Himitsu… Tak bisa ku beri tahu…"

"Ah, kau… Ya sudahlah… Ja ne!" Rukia pergi dan segera berlari. Rukia mendengar samar-samar anak itu meneriakan _'Namaku adalah__…__'_ dan kata selanjutnya tak dapat ia dengar dengan jelas, tapi ia mendengar ada huruf 'o' dibelakangnya. _'Siapa namanya?'_

=_=_=

Berhari-hari, mereka saling bertemu. Pada pagi sampai siang hari, tapi Rukia selalu ingin pulang lebih awal. Anak itu tak tau apa yang membuat Rukia pulang lebih awal, anak itu pernah menanyakannya tapi hanya dijawab dengan "Ada hal penting yang harus kukerjakan…". Rukia juga tak pernah tau nama anak itu, Rukia menanyakannya lagi pada anak itu. Tapi jawaban yang ia dapat, "Salah sendiri kau tidak mendengarnya, tak akan ku beritahu lagi!". Mereka selalu bersenang-senang bersama, anak itu selalu mengajak Rukia ke tempat-tempat yang mempunyai pemandangan indah. Rukia merasa sangat senang bila bersamanya, ia bisa melupakan semua kesedihannya. Suatu waktu, Rukia menceritakan semua kisahnya kepada anak itu dengan menangis. Anak itu memeluknya sampai ia berhenti menangis. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras, seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan Rukia. Mereka berdua berteduh di suatu bangunan, hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana. Rukia sudah berhenti menangis, tapi kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Rukia, aku… ingin memberimu hadiah…" ucap anak itu sambil merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sesuatu yang harus diberikannya kepada Rukia. Rukia mendongakan wajahnya, menatap anak itu. "Apa?"

_Set__…_

Rukia membesarkan matanya, anak itu melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Rukia. Memasangkan sebuah pita _purple_ di lehernya, di bagian depan terdapat sebuah lonceng kecil yang menjadikan Rukia sangat manis saat memakainya. Anak itu tersenyum puas kepadanya, merasa Rukia sangat cocok memakai pita yang diberikannya tersebut. Ah, bukan sangat cocok, tetapi sangat manis.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku pita ini? Kau kira aku kucing?" tanya Rukia sambil menggerakan lonceng yang ada di lehernya.

_Krinting… Krinting…_

"Cocok saja denganmu… Lagipula jika kau hilang, aku akan mudah mencarimu… Hahaha!" jawab anak itu sambil tertawa lepas. Rukia hanya cemberut dan memukul pelan bahu anak itu.

"Dasar, kau ini… Eh? Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba sambil melihat rambut anak itu yang basah dan sepertinya luntur.

"Oh ini, aku memakai pewarna rambut…" jawab anak itu santai sambil keluar dari bangunan tersebut dan membasahi lagi rambutnya dengan air hujan. Warna asli rambutnya pun terlihat, dari warna hitam berubah jadi warna putih. Setelah merasa cukup, anak itu kembali duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Mengapa kau mewarnai rambutmu?" tanya Rukia lagi, entah mengapa ia jadi sangat penasaran terhadap anak itu.

"Aku harus menyamar untuk bisa kabur dari rumah, aku bosan di dalam rumah terus…" anak itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya supaya rambutnya tidak terlalu basah, Rukia terkena cipratan darinya. "Hei! Kau membuatku basah!"

"Oh, maaf… Aku lupa kalau ada kau disini…" katanya dengan wajah tak bersalahnya. Lalu mereka menunggu, menunggu sampai hujan reda. Akhirnya hujan pun reda dan mereka pulang, sambil menunggu esok untuk bertemu kembali.

=_=_=

Esoknya, saat Rukia menunggu di tempat biasanya mereka bertemu. Sudah berjam-jam Rukia menunggu, orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Rukia semakin gelisah, dia mencari ke segala tempat yang pernah ia datangi besamanya serta bertanya kepada orang-orang. Namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada satu pun yang melihatnya. Dalam seharian, dari pagi hingga sore hari, ia berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencari orang itu. Rukia merasa sangat sedih, tak ada kabar apapun yang diterimanya dari anak itu. Rukia menyentuh pita yang diberikan oleh anak itu, kemarin dia memberikannya kepada Rukia. Sekarang sudah lenyap tanpa bekas, bahkan ia belum mengetahui nama anak itu. Air matanya mulai keluar, ia tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkannya. Sekarang ia harus melewati penderitaannya sendirian lagi, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaninya.

Rukia pulang ke rumah dengan langkah gontai, ia lupa bahwa hari ini ia harus melakukan pekerjaannya. Dia terlalu sedih untuk mengingat itu, ia juga tak membawa hasil sepeser pun ditangannya. Kenpachi sudah bersiap di depan pintu, Rukia baru mengingat bahwa ia harus membawa hasil.

"Mana hasilmu?" Rukia hanya terdiam mematung di depan Kenpachi. "Mana Hasilmu?!"

"… Ma-ma-maafkan a-a-aku…" air mata Rukia tak terbendung lagi, mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, tak berani melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kenpachi memukulnya, dengan satu tinjuan kasar.

_BRUAKK! PRANGG!!_

Rukia terlontar, tubuhnya menubruk beberapa tong yang ada di depan pintu rumah Kenpachi tersebut. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya, kepalanya terbentur dan terluka.

"CEPAT PERGI!! Kau tak dibutuhkan lagi disini!!" _BRAKK!!_ pintu tertutup dengan kasar, tak ada ijin masuk lagi bagi Rukia di dalam sana. Rukia mencoba bangun, tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Dia berjalan terseok-seok di pinggir jalan, tak ada yang peduli padanya. Malam dingin kali ini terasa semakin dingin, salju turun di tengah penderitaan Rukia yang seperti ini. Entah ikut bersedih atau mengejek atau juga ingin menambah penderitaan Rukia. Kakinya tak berhenti berjalan, entah kemana dia akan pergi. Suara orang-orang tertawa dari dalam sebuah rumah membuatnya iri, andai saja dia yang berada di dalam suasana seperti itu. Salju semakin deras turun dari langit, lampu-lampu yang ada di pinggir jalan tak cukup untuk membuatnya hangat. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, badannya juga tak kuat untuk berjalan lagi. Di sebuah lorong kecil ia terduduk, menidurkan dirinya di atas tanah tak beralas. Biarlah langit jadi atapnya, dia memejamkan matanya yang sudah berat. Tertidur dan tak sadar bahwa salju semakin tebal. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengendong Rukia yang tengah tertidur, akan membawanya entah kemana. Beruntunglah karena ia takkan tidur di atas tanah yang tak beralas dan akan tertimbun salju, ditengah dinginnya malam pada saat itu.

=_=_=

"……… Nnnh……" Rukia terbangun di sebuah kamar dengan selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Rukia merasa bingung, dia melihat ke sekeliling kamar. _'__Dimana ini?'_

_Sreett__…_

Pintu kamar itu bergeser, memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki yang memakai topi berwarna belang putih-hijau. Pria itu membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan, wajahnya terkejut ketika ia melihat Rukia yang sedang terduduk.

"Hei! Kau sudah bangun rupanya!" ujar pria itu sambil berjalan ke arah Rukia, dan meletakkan nampan itu di sebelah _futon_nya. "Makanlah, pasti kau belum makan…"

"Ba-bagaimana… A-aku bisa disini?" tanya Rukia sambil berusaha berkata, suaranya tersendat. Pria itu tersenyum dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Rukia.

"Aku Kisuke Urahara… Aku melihat kau tertidur di sebuah lorong sempit, jadi aku membawamu kesini… Sepertinya kau tidak punya tempat tinggal, jadi aku menawarkanmu untuk tinggal dirumahku… Kau mau?" Rukia terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tak ada pilihan lain lagi selain tinggal bersamanya, jadi dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

Awal cerita baru Rukia dimulai dari sini, tinggal bersama Kisuke Urahara dan Yoruichi Shihoin. Dia mulai mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari pekerjaan lamanya, mencuri. Setelah ia mendapatkan pekerjaan, ia mulai menabung dan membeli sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana. Rukia sangat berterima kasih kepada Urahara yang sudah membiarkannya tinggal, sekarang dia akan tinggal di rumah yang dibeli atas hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Walaupun Urahara memohon Rukia untuk tetap tinggal, Rukia menolaknya dengan halus. Tak sepantasnya ia merepotkan orang lain lagi, baginya sudah cukup kalau Urahara dan Yoruichi bersikap baik terhadapnya. Setiap pulang bekerja pada siang hari, Rukia selalu mampir ke toko bunga Yoruichi sekadar untuk membantu. Apalagi Yoruichi mengelola sendirian toko bunga tersebut, Rukia juga harus membalas budi atas kebaikannya. Hari-hari berlalu sampai Rukia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang kuat dan tegar, memendam masa lalunya yang kelam sebagai anak yang baik dan suka tersenyum.

**-END OF FULL FLASHBACK-**

'_Aku harus meninggalkan kota yang penuh dengan kenangan ini__, besok__…__'_

'_Mencari harapan baru untuk mencari rahasia jati diriku yang sebenarnya__…__'_

'_Aku harap bukan sebuah masalah yang harus aku hadapi sendirian lagi__…__'_

'_Akhirnya aku harus katakan__…__ Sayonara, Kota Rungokai__…__'_

**Tsuzu****…**** ngg? ****Tsuzu saya susu ben-*digeplak* Aduduh~, OK! **

**Tsuzuku****…

* * *

**

Ya-chan kembali dengan sejuta harapan terbentang… *digampar*

Huatchyiii~!!! Maaf kalau chapter yang ini gak nyambung, maklumlah tetangga sebelah lagi sakit gigi… *Apa hubungannya?!* Hitsu dan Ruki jadi OOC gitu lagi… *pundung* Tapi… Huatchyii~!! Polling yang aku terima adalah… _JENG, JENG, JENG, JENG!!!_ *background music*

Ichi-Ruki:

**-****Takarai Muramasa**

**-Pakkun**

**-****Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'**

**-****Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou**

**-RYoriKuma -ga log-**

**-****Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly**

Hitsu-Ruki:

**-****Rizu Auxe09**

**-Aya-na Byakkun g login**

**-****Yumemiru Reirin**

**-****Tsuichi Yukiko**

**-Anonymous**

**-OzaKuzu aYa-kuChiki: **Hehehe!! XD Aku ikutan… *dilempar kue tart* Huatchyuuu~!!

**-Daisuke**** Hikaru: **Ini adalah… (Temanku yang tergila-gila dengan IchiHitsu! Tapi aku seret buat jadi pendukung HitsuRuki dengan imbalan doujinshi IchiHitsu… XD) *Ditendang*

Jadi hasilnya adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Rukia Kuchiki… Selamat bagi para pemilih… Ya-chan ucapkan Sankyuuu~ Tapi tak usah khawatir bagi IchiRuki Fans, akan ada adegan IchiRuki disini… Khu-khu-khu… Huatchyii~!! *ketawa gaje* Liburan kali ini aku bisa main sama mbah Google sepuasnya, yey! Dan… Ganbatte, senpai-senpaiku yang sekarang sedang melaksanakan ujian~!! *nari pake pom-pom*

Hohoho, belum kelihatan ya _romance_nya? Aku belum pintar buat yang kayak gituan sih *maksudnya?*, jadi aku harus tanya-tanya orang dulu deh…

Oh iya, enakan gimana?

-First Kissnya Ruki sama Ichi tapi akhirnya HitsuRuki?

-First Kissnya Ruki sama Hitsu dan akhirnya HitsuRuki?

-Apa first kissnya Ruki gak ada tapi malah Ichi sama Hitsu yang ciuman?

Well, aku orangnya linglung sih… Jadi mohon bantuannya… *bungkuk*

Dengan semangat juang yang tinggi! Mari Review!! *maksa* *ditendang*


	4. Chapter 3 : Meet

**Disclaimer: BLEACH** asli punya **Kubo Tite**—alias suami saya! *dibankai(?) Kubo Tite*

.

**Snow and Ice © Sayaka Ozaki/Silver Andante**

**WARNING: ****AU** (_Alternat__e__ Universe), _**Really ****OOC** (_Out of Character_), **Alur (**_plot_**) Berantakan, Crack Pair, Typo.**

**NB: Karena ini adalah fanfic pertama yang saya buat, jadi saya tidak akan merombak chapter lama yang sudah saya publikasikan dulu. Jadi orang lain bisa melihat kekurangan ketika pertama kali saya membuat fanfiksi dari chapter sebelumnya. ^^**

Enjoy Please… Don't forget, Read and Review~!

* * *

**Snow and Ice**

* * *

_Srett… Srett…_

Awal dari musim semi yang indah. Salju yang menutupi dedaunan dan ranting-ranting mulai mencair. Pagi seperti hari biasanya, stasiun kereta api Rungokai dipenuhi oleh para penumpang yang telah lama menunggu kereta datang. Terutama Rukia yang akan meneruskan jenjang pendidikannya ke Karakura Gakuen. Dengan dijinjingnya tas berisi pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang lain, ia menunggu datangnya kereta.

"Rukia-chan, kau baik-baik saja dengan uang—maksudku, kebutuhanmu disana?" Yoruichi begitu khawatir dengan Rukia yang hanya membawa uang tabungannya yang tidak seberapa itu. Padahal sudah jauh hari ia tawarkan uang tambahan untuk gadis itu, namun tak dihiraukannya.

"Tenang saja Yoruichi-san, aku akan baik-baik saja di sana. Lagipula aku gadis yang kuat, ya kan?" jawab Rukia sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal ke atas. Yoruichi tersenyum, namun masih menyimpan kekhawatiran dimatanya.

"Oh ya, ini." Urahara memberikan secarik kertas kepada Rukia. "Carilah alamat itu. Kau tidak perlu repot mencari-cari tempat tinggal lagi di sana."

"Terima kasih." Urahara menepuk kepala Rukia yang tersenyum padanya. Kebetulan ia punya kenalan di sana yang bisa menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk Rukia. Lagipula, Urahara tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia terombang-ambing sulit mencari-cari tempat tinggal yang murah. Apalagi jika terletak di lorong sempit dan gelap. Itu sangat berbahaya bagi gadis seperti Rukia. Juga sudah menjadi tugasnya menjaga dan melindungi Rukia.

_Priiittt! Puff… Puff…_

Peluit kereta api yang datang dari kejauhan menandakan perpisahan bagi Rukia. Para penumpang pun bersiap-siap memasuki kereta. Selepas kereta itu berhenti, Rukia membungkuk memberi salam perpisahan. Begitu berat rasanya meninggalkan kedua orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san. Aku banyak berhutang budi pada kalian." Rukia bangun dan memberi senyum terbaiknya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Kami akan sangat merindukanmu, Rukia-chan." Yoruichi dan Urahara menatap sendu Rukia yang akan pergi dan mungkin tak akan kembali ke sisi mereka untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

"Aku juga akan merindukan kalian. Baiklah, aku pergi." ia menjawabnya dengan singkat, kemudian membungkuk sekali lagi lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang telah merawatnya saat ia terpuruk dulu. Ia sangat sulit mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah menaiki kereta, lalu membalikan tubuhnya—menatap kedua orang yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Bunyi peluit kereta menandakan sudah saatnya berangkat, menjadikan perpisahan yang sesungguhnya. Pintu kereta tertutup, Rukia membuka bibirnya—memberi isyarat mulut yang mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Hingga kereta berjalan dan menghilang tak terlihat lagi dari stasiun itu.

"Hei, Kisuke. Apa kau yakin membiarkan anak itu mencarinya sendiri?" Yoruichi membalikan badannya bermaksud untuk pulang setelah mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang menghinggapinya sedari tadi.

"Tenang saja. Mereka akan membantuku untuk menjaganya." Urahara membungkam Yoruichi dengan jawabannya. "Lagipula aku tak bisa membiarkan _dia_ menghancurkan Kuchiki, bukan?"

"_Che_, kau selalu seperti ini…" wanita berkulit gelap itu mendecih lalu berjalan pulang, membiarkan Urahara mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Cih, para pengganggu itu terus mengikutiku." Seorang pemuda perambut silver berlari menuju tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang berdesakan masuk ke dalam kereta, menghindar dari para pengawal yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. "Sial, mereka menghambatku. Aku harus cepat masuk!"

_Hup!_ Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kereta sebelum pintu kereta itu tertutup, ia membalikan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek para pengawalnya yang tidak bisa mengikutinya kali ini. Sementara dari pintu kaca itu terlihat ketiga orang pengawalnya yang terengah-engah setelah berlarian mengejarnya.

"Hi-Hitsugaya Toushiro-bocchama!" salah seorang pengawalnya berteriak memanggilnya. Ia khawatir akan tuan mudanya itu terjebak dalam kereta tingkat rendah yang terlalu banyak bahaya di dalam sana. Kalau tuan muda sampai kenapa-kenapa, pasti mereka yang akan terkena hukuman oleh nyonya besar.

_Derita kami sebagai seorang pengawal, hiks…_

Sementara ketiga pengawal itu menangisi nasibnya, kereta sudah pergi membawa serta Hitsugaya di dalamnya. Pemuda itu segera mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Ia tahu tujuan kereta ini ke kota Karakura, Hitsugaya sudah memprediksikannya. Ia ingin pulang sendiri ke kota Karakura. Jika pulang bersama pengawalnya, ia tak yakin bisa pergi sendirian lagi lain kali. Sebenarnya ia datang sendirian ke kota Rukongai dalam masa liburannya ini hanya untuk mencari seorang gadis—teman masa kecilnya dulu. Tapi tak ada satu pun jejak yang ditemukannya, gadis itu bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Memang ia tidak tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya, bahkan ia tidak ingat lagi namanya. Ia hanya ingat mata violet itu menatap padanya. Ya, gadis bermata violet. Tetapi harapannya sudah pupus ketika ia tahu bahwa tak mudah mencari gadis itu ditengah sekian banyak orang yang mempunyai warna mata itu. Ah, satu-satunya yang membedakannya adalah lonceng kecil yang dia berikan dulu. Tapi, apa gadis itu masih menyimpannya ya?

"Ah, Obaa-san. Bisa saya bantu." Hitsugaya tersentak ketika ia mendengar seorang gadis menawarkan bantuan kepada seorang nenek yang kesulitan menaruh barang bawaannya di rak atas tempat duduk penumpang. Namun pemandangannya teralih ketika tak sengaja melihat seorang pria menyenggol sang gadis.

_Bruk!_

"Eh? Gomenasai…" sang gadis meminta maaf padahal itu bukan salahnya, sang pria menaikan tangan kanannya yang berisyarat tak apa. Namun sebelum pria itu melangkah pergi, Hitsugaya terlebih dahulu menahan tangannya kemudian meraba kantung jaketnya.

"Hei, ada apa ini?!" pria itu mencoba melepas genggaman tangan pemuda itu dan berniat kabur. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Wajahnya menunjukan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Hitsugaya menunjukan sebuah dompet berwarna biru tua yang dikeluarkannya dari saku jaket sang pria. Keributan kecil itu tak sedikit pun mengganggu lalu lalang para penumpang yang sedang mencari tempat duduk.

"Ini milikmu, kan, nona?" Hitsugaya bertanya kepada gadis dihadapannya. Gadis berambut raven itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sementara sang pria yang sudah ketahuan melepas paksa tangannya dan kabur ditengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Awalnya Hitsugaya ingin mengejar pria pencuri itu, namun sebuah tangan menarik lengan bajunya.

"Terima kasih, tuan…" ucap gadis itu bersyukur sambil menatap Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menoleh dan tersentak. Mata itu—mata violet _amethyst_—yang dicari-carinya. Namun Hitsugaya menyangkal bahwa ada banyak sekali orang yang memiliki mata seperti itu. Ia ingin sekali menanyakannya. Namun sebelum Hitsugaya dapat berkata, pemuda itu sudah terdorong oleh para penumpang lain yang ingin lewat dan memisahkannya dengan gadis itu.

Ah, sayang sekali…

.

.

.

Rukia terdorong oleh para penumpang yang lewat, ia terhenti ketika ia menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong di pojok dekat jendela. Gadis itu duduk sambil mendekap dompetnya yang tadi hampir tercuri. '_Terima kasih siapapun kau, aku sangat bersyukur tidak kehilangan semua uangku.'_ Kemudian Rukia menyimpannya di tempat yang aman—jauh dari jangkauan pencuri. Walaupun dia adalah seorang mantan pencuri, namun ia tak ingin kena karma karena hal itu. Pekerjaannya dulu hanyalah sebuah perintah untuk bertahan hidup. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia ditendang keluar dan hampir mati kedinginan. Ah, cerita lama. Namun Rukia terhenyak dari lamunannya ketika ia ingat saat memandang wajah pemuda yang sudah menolongnya.

"Sepertinya wajah dan rambut itu terasa familiar untukku… Hmm," Rukia melihat jendela kaca kereta yang sedang melewati ladang sawah yang luas, pikirannya melayang jauh kepada beberapa tahun lalu. Tentang teman masa kecilnya. Ah, kenapa ia melamunkannya lagi? Bukankah sekarang yang terpenting adalah masa depannya sebagai seorang pelajar—dan juga mencari orang tuanya. Ah, jikalau ia mengingat marganya sendiri, ia pasti bisa langsung bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Tapi, kenapa ia hanya bisa mengingat nama panggilannya saja?

"_Tidurlah, Rukia-chan… Okaa-san akan selalu ada disampingmu, menemanimu hingga kau terlelap."_

Nyanyian lullaby yang ia suka.

_"Okaa-san ingin mengajakmu ke Taman Hiburan, pasti kau suka!" _

Senyuman lembut yang ia damba.

"_Tidakk! Jangan ambil anakku!"_

Air mata yang ia benci.

"Okaa-san…" Rukia memejamkan mata—tertidur sambil memeluk tas bawaannya.

.

.

.

Angin kencang menembus celah-celah dedaunan, menggoyangkan rumput, menyerbu sekelilingnya. Meski hari ini cerah, namun suasana di tengah pekuburan elit itu terlihat mengabu. Seorang pria menatap nisan sebuah kuburan—hanya satu-satunya yang berada di atas bukit itu dengan wajah datar. Namun terpancar kesedihan dari dalam kedua matanya yang tajam. Bunga krisan yang digenggamnya sedari tadi ia taruhnya di depan nisan itu, beberapa helai kelopaknya terpisah dan terbawa angin yang berhembus kala itu.

_**Kuchiki Hisana**_

Dipandangnya nisan itu dalam. Deretan kanji terukir dengan rapi di nisan itu menunjukkan nama seseorang yang terkubur di dalam sana. Nama istrinya—belahan hatinya—cintanya, telah tiada lagi. Ia—Kuchiki Byakuya—suami dari Kuchiki Hisana dan seorang ayah dari Kuchiki Rukia yang entah berada dimana saat ini. Sudah 7 tahun berlalu dari kejadian yang membuat Hisana terbaring koma di rumah sakit selama 2 tahun, sebelum pada akhirnya meninggal dunia. Juga kejadian dimana ia kehilangan satu-satunya anak yang sangat disayanginya. Dua harta berharga dalam kehidupannya.

"_Byakuya-sama, tolong cari Rukia… Ia pasti sedang ketakutan sekarang… Ia tidak akan bisa tidur jika tak memelukku…" mata Hisana dipenuhi kesedihan begitu siuman dari pasca operasinya saat itu. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Hisana yang dingin. "Ru-ki-a… tolong bawa Rukia kembali, Byakuya-sama…"_

Air mata Hisana meleleh tanpa bisa dihentikan kala itu. Ia sedih karena telah kehilangan anak kandungnya sendiri. Byakuya tetap memasang topeng egonya pada semua orang saat itu. Namun pertahanan diri yang telah ia bangun, runtuh begitu saja manakala ia melihat Hisana terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit sambil menyerukan nama Rukia. Ia pulang ke rumah lalu menangis semalaman di ruang kerjanya.

Tangan Byakuya terkepal, dirinya marah karna tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah berusaha keras mencari informasi, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah menunggu dan menunggu. Memang, polisi dan anak buahnya berhasil menangkap pelaku penembakan Hisana dan penculikan Rukia. Namun ia tak berhasil mengetahui siapa dalang dari semua yang terjadi.

Terdengar suara tapak kaki yang sedang berlari ke arahnya, seorang pria yang memakai pakaian formal dengan kacamata hitam melekat menutupi kedua matanya. Tak perlu membalikan badan, ia sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Kuchiki-sama, kami sudah menemukan apa yang Anda minta." Ucap pria itu menunduk sekaligus menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat berisi bukti yang selama ini dicari Byakuya. Byakuya menoleh, mengambil amplop itu kemudian membukanya. Ia mendapati sebuah kertas dengan beberapa tulisan di sana. Mata abu-abu tajam miliknya berkilat, ia menurunkan kertas itu sambil meremasnya. Kemudian ia menggeram.

"…Aizen…"

.

.

.

Malam cepat berlalu, pagi datang menyongsong. Kereta api dari kota Rungokai itu dengan cepat membelah kabut pagi, berjalan cepat menuju stasiun kota Karakura. Cahaya matahari perlahan muncul, menembus kabut. Kereta itu sampai dengan selamat, para penumpang pun secara teratur turun dan keluar dari kereta dengan wajah bahagia bertemu dengan keluarga ataupun kerabatnya yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Kursi penumpang yang hampir kosong itu menandakan sudah berkurangnya jumlah penumpang yang berada di dalam sana. Namun Rukia masih saja terlelap dalam tidurnya. Cahaya yang menembus kaca kereta pun tidak dapat membangunkannya. Dan, apakah itu air liur? Ck, lelap sekali ia tertidur sejak kemarin pagi.

Seorang petugas kereta menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu sambil menahan tawa akibat ekspresi tidur Rukia yang seperti itu.

"Permisi nona, kereta sudah sampai. Anda mau turun atau tidak?" hampir saja ia mengguncangkan bahu gadis itu kalau ia tidak melihat mata Rukia yang perlahan mulai terbuka. "Ah, Anda sudah bangun. Kereta sudah sampai, nona."

"Uh… Uh…? Ah, ya. Ya. " Dengan mata sayu masih mengantuk dan juga kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, Rukia mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan keluar kereta sambil mencoba berjalan dengan benar. Petugas kereta itu tertawa akibat melihat cara jalan Rukia yang terhuyung dan sesekali menyenggol pinggiran kursi penumpang. Rukia? Gadis itu tidak peduli mendengar seseorang tertawa, ia kan belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia menjejakkan kakinya di Kota Karakura yang besar. Ia menguap sebentar lalu mereganggkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Pandangan Rukia untuk pertama kalinya terpaku melihat stasiun kereta kota Karakura yang besar. Ah, berbeda sekali dengan kota Rungokai. Setelah beberapa detik terpukau, ia baru sadar ia harus berusaha keras di kota ini.

"Aku baru ingat. Setelah ini kan, aku harus mencari alamat." Gadis itu merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Ia melihat dan berpikir dimana ia bisa menemukan alamat yang diberikan Urahara padanya. Rukia menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu menyimpan lagi secarik kertas itu. "Nanti saja aku pikirkan lagi…"

Rukia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun dirinya tak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah, gomen." Gadis itu membungkuk sebentar, namun jawaban yang tidak diinginkan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat dulu, nona _midget_." Empat tanda siku muncul di pinggir dahi Rukia. Mendengar hal itu, ia langsung mendongak menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat adalah warna rambut pemuda itu yang nyentrik dan tidak normal.

"Tapi saya sudah meminta maaf, tuan berkepala jeruk yang terhormat." Pemuda yang sedang melipat tangannya dan bersikap angkuh sedari tadi itu secara langsung tersinggung akibat ucapan Rukia. Ia menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, saling berhadapan wajah.

"Apa-kau-bilang, nona-midget?!"

"Tuan-berkepala-jeruk-yang-terhormat."

Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam sebelum terinterupsi dengan panggilan seseorang.

"Kau mencari masalah dengan orang baru lagi, Kurosaki?" seorang pemuda berambut silver berjalan menuju pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kurosaki itu. Pemuda Kurosaki itu menegapkan badannya sambil menatap pemuda berambut silver dengan senyuman.

"Yo, Toushiro!"

Rukia berbalik ingin mengetahui siapa yang sedang ditatap oleh pemuda Kurosaki itu. Namun perasaannya terasa familiar dengan pemuda berambut silver itu, ia terpaku sebentar sebelum tergelak dan berteriak.

"Kau?"

"Kau?"

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story**

Semalam sebelum keberangkatan Rukia ke kota Karakura, ia menyiapkan pakaian dan barang-barang keperluan lainnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Namun matanya teralih ketika ia membuka laci dan menemukan sebuah lonceng pemberian teman masa kecilnya. Teman yang membawa kehangatan untuknya kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri dalam kesepian. Tangannya terkepal, ia sudah bertekad akan melupakan orang itu dan fokus ke masa depannya.

"Aku harus membuangnya." Rukia berjalan menuju tong tempat sampah di belakang toko. Namun ketika tangannya belum sempat melepas lonceng itu, suara Yoruichi memanggilnya.

"Rukia-chan! Aku sudah mempersiapkan barang yang akan dibawamu besok!" Rukia menghela napas, ia sedikit jengkel karena pasalnya Yoruichi pasti membawakan banyak barang yang tidak akan diperlukannya nanti di sana. _Aishhh__…_

"Yoruichi-san, tidak perlu! Aku membawa barang-barangku sendiri saja." Rukia masuk ke dalam toko sambil memasukkan lonceng yang ingin dibuangnya tadi pada saku celananya. Suara-suara berdebat kini muncul dari dalam sana. Memang takdirnya yang tidak mengijinkan ia membuang lonceng itu.

"Tapi Rukia-chan, semua barang ini penting!"

"Tidak usah, Yoruichi-san."

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Ini dibutuhkan, kan? Oh, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Ini?"

"Sudahlah, sudah cukup…"

**.**

**.**

**Ya-chan kembali setelah 2/3 tahun berlalu. Wah, lamanya...**

**Dan kali ini saya akan berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan multichapter yang sudah menunggu daripada memperbanyak fandom. Fanfic yang belum terselesaikan adalah hutang, kan? Dan hutang itu harus dibayar. Jadi saya akan mulai membayar hutang-hutang saya sekarang. (Haha, curcol)**

**Minna-san~ Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. *bow***

**Untuk komentar chapter lalu yang sudah lama, akan saya balas. Yosh, kita mulai!**

**Azalea Yukiko**** :** Sip, tapi nanti yah scene kissunya, gak sekarang. Hoho. Yup, jawabannya sudah saya munculkan di side story. **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**Zheone Quin**** :** Iya, malang sekali. Kenapa nasib Rukia-chan sebegitu sengsaranya, hiks. *Reader: Kan lu yang bikin!* Yup, ini sudah update! **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**rizulethalpha**** :** Kasian Rukianya, tapi saya suka! *dibekuin* Iya, Hitsu ngecat rambut biar gak ketauan sama pengawalnya. Yup, dia orang kaya. Tapi kayaknya saya bikin IchiRuki kissu setelah HitsuRuki kissu, jadi kan adil. *plak* Ini sudah update! **Terima kasih sudah review dan fave!**

**aiNeko-Haru**** :** Iya, Ken-chan kejam! *ikutan nabok* *mati karena tusukan pedang* Yup, Ruki dapet dua kissu nanti. Hoho. Sudah update! **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu**** :** Salam kenal! Terima kasiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhh~ *pelukcium**plak* Iya, saya ngebayangin Hitsu rambutnya item. Pasti keren! Ho-ho-ho. Yah, sayangnya saya buat Ruki dicium dua-duanya nanti, hehe. **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**Ruise Vein Cort**** :** Senpai! Maaf yah ciuman IchiHitsu ditunda, hohoho. Lain kali saja. **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**Ay**** :** Ichi sudah nongol di chapter ini meskipun cuma kebagian scene sedikit di bagian akhir. *dibankai Ichi* Yosh, sudah update! **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**ruu-shin**** :** Yosh, sudah update! **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**Vanilla Cream**** :** Terima kasihhhhhhhhhh~ *pelukcium* *plak* **Terima kasih sudah review dan fave!**

**Crescent Crystal**** :** Yup, terima kasih atas penjelasannya. Saya akan berusaha menambahkan romance. **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly**** :** Yup, saya sedang berusaha! **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**Chappy Ruru**** :** Sudah update! **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**Sorayuki Nichan**** :** Wah, terima kasih sudah review ketiga chapternya! *pelukcium* *plak* Wah, sayangnya saya buat Rukia dapet dua kissu nanti. Gakpapa, kan? **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**RikurohiYuki03**** :** Sudah update! Maaf tidak bisa update kilat kemarin. Saya juga suka HitsuRuki! **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**HitsuRukiAirin :** Yup, first kissnya Rukia yang dapet Hitsu kok. **Terima kasih sudah review!**

**The Twins :** Yosh, sudah update! Haha, saya suka keduanya, IchiRuki maupun HitsuRuki. **Terima kasih sudah review!**


End file.
